Synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM) is employed in computer systems as a very fast, volatile memory for storing user and program data. SDRAM is employed in personal computers, as well as in the peripheral devices that connect to personal computers, such as printers, disk drives, or solid state drives. Certain types of SDRAM (e.g., double data rate (DDR)) typically require a dedicated voltage regulator which provides a driving current or a sink current to the memory data bus. In addition, certain types of SDRAM (e.g., DDR2) require that the output voltage of the SDRAM voltage regulator ramp from a sufficiently low level (e.g., 0.3 volts). Otherwise, the SDRAM may fail to initialize and therefore not operate properly when accessed.